Companion House
A Companion House is a place where a Companion will take encounters, visit with the public, and hold diplomatic functions. Companion Houses are as varied as the Companions themselves. The Houses may be affiliated with the Companion Guild Council, or may be independent. Several houses may also band together under one larger house structure. Companion Houses Sanctuary House Sanctuary House is located in an enchanting stone and glass castle on the isle of Sanctuary Serenity — a Haven for the weary, home to pleasure and healing. With a formal ballroom, functional library, student housing, warm classroom space, and located right next to a Holistic Healing Institute for your complete health needs. This island is more like an exclusive spa than a war zone, and weapons are unnecessary there. * Roleplay: Sanctuary Serenity * House Mistress: Maura Serenity-Jestyr, MD (An Xin) House Athar House Athar is a Roleplay specific guild. The Companions of House Athar are valued in the many worlds of the ‘Verse for their neutral standing, compassionate care, and deep respect for local customs and traditions. The main compound sits as a bright jewel in the center of Xin Caodi, a main thoroughfare for shipping, commerce, and pleasure between the Core and the Border. It hosts the Shadow Abbey Teahouse, as well as the main border training and support house for Companions and Companion Trainees. * Roleplay: House Athar/Xin Caodi Residents * House Mistress: Korden Bellic, Lady Advisor to the Legate of Araxes, O.A.P. The Bó'ài Hónglián has several houses including: Lotus Sushi Bar & Teahouse is a small house of calm and quiet in the dirt and dust and noise of the mining plant of Dragon's Egg, now in the Enclave of Araxes. * Roleplay: Firefly Companions * Contact: Hilary Querrien or Hella Jorgensen Korolev Tea House, nestled within the sprawling former asteroid mine, is a haven of Zen-inspired peace and the finest teas available in the 'Verse. * Roleplay: Firefly Companions * Contact: Talya Barzane Ocotillo House on Nirvana Island is a Sonoran adobe structure, furnished for casual conversation, small-group teaching, or formal tea. Its roofs are perfect for intimate cuddles caressed by the breezes and warmed by the starlight of this sacred space. Elsewhere on Nirvana are many locations suitable for Companion activities including beautiful beaches, entertainment stages, and teaching spaces. * Roleplay: Firefly Companions * Contact: Citlalmina Seranno Báilián (白蓮) House in Barad en'Hyanda ("Blade City") is a large temple furnished for the Companions and Acolytes of the Sixth World. In addition to facilities for guests, the House includes dorms and training halls as well as the local quarters of the Companion Priestess of North America. The surrounding city has a wealth of interesting locations, with wells connecting to the underwater mer-world below. * Roleplay: Shadowrun (Firefly Companions) * Contact: Kerris Skytower Spirit Bath House is located in Korsta Banks. This three-Enjoyment bath house is open to any and all visitors. It is furnished with dorms, a Priestess's Office, an area set aside for Tea Ceremonies, and a cafeteria. * Roleplay: Firefly Companions * Contact: Beeflin Grut